vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dezcolia
Tech Level: 9- (Mechanized Age and loosing technology) Magic Level: 15 Main An Inhabited world 18 light Years Past Vulcan in the Direction of El Nanth. Explored in 2013 By the CDSS Calaban Dezcolia has an ancient space presence that at this time is cold and most of it unusable due to a lack of maintenance. Archeology has indicated that the stations and remaining ships have not been used in at least 500 years. Some of the stations, noticeably the military base taken over by the crew of the CDSS Calaban, where mothballed as if someone intended to return. Planet-side the local people are Gold Orions. There are no Green Orions present. Said Orions are busy doing each other dirt in boxcar lots. Gunpowder weapons being the principle dirt dealer. Populations are low. No more than 100,000,000. Evidence in terms of city footprints both occupied and abandoned indicate a much larger population at one time. Several Islands are also noted. The majority of the planet culturally is in the final stages of a death spiral down to stone age barbarism if not interrupted. On the plus side they have lost the ability to take the planet with them. The Orions of Vegaris have been informed about Dezcolia. Attempted relief efforts will not be interfered with with the exception of Iiawah Island. Magic Magic in spite of a high level of capacity has been legislated/controlled into non-existence. If individual magicians exist they are hiding themselves to avoid official persecution for not being shackled to the government's whim. It would be unwise to discount magic has "extinct", however there is no public practice thereof, and such is unlikely under the current governments. The Green Question There where found no Green Orions on Dezcolia. Odd to say the least. Slavery at least had died out for alack of slaves. The Iiawah island below) deeply regretted the loss of the elements that greens contributed, and would welcome them as equals. They have no idea what happened to them. Iiawah - People of the Charter Iiawah is noted for a gentle society that seems caught up in love and neighborliness, Orion hippies. They have something called "The Landing Field" Some day the ships will return. It is a laid back place. No big chiefs. Orion culture is followed, they have "important people" but the hard edge they have seen in most Orion society isn't present. The dog eat dog element is totally absent. 100 years ago Mesanic took 500 people to the island. They avoided contact with the outside, mainly for their own safety." The Iiawah live by a document they call the Charter It is was written by Mesanic. All those that joined the company agreed to the charter. They have the original safely locked away. On reaching adulthood all sign. If they cannot sign they are given a boat, food and water. The scroll is quite long at this time. Every year we read the charter and those that are new adults sign. In Brief the Charter states: The Rules of Behavior --''' *Everyone is equal that signs the charter. *Everyone belongs to themselves, even Greens. *Everyone has the right to self defense. *I will not be a douchebag. Underhanded behavior will bite your ass. *Wealth shared is wealth increased, wealth horded is wealth diminished. When your neighbors are prosperous you are more prosperous. *Do not hoard, put your wealth back into the business and your people. *If you insist on having it all, you will have nothing. *An agreeable relationship with your competitors will benefit you. 'The rules for resolving disputes --' *Bring disagreements into the open. *Do it soon. Allowing disputes to fester is a cancer to the soul and the community. *If the disagreement cannot be resolved between the parties, bring it before the community. You will abide by that decision. *People that cannot abide by the charter are to be exiled. The community has no right to kill anyone for any reason. 'The Rules on Rules --' *There are no rules for making rules. This is not an oversight. Too many rules benefits no one. If there is no harm in your actions, do as you will. *You are responsible to seeing that your actions hold no harm. If you do harm, you will pay to fix that harm. The original charter is kept in the House of Common Interests, signed by everyone that has signed it. A copy is etched into basalt, set in gold on one side of The Place of Dispute Resolution. Those that sign the character are part of the community. If you refuse to sign they supply you, give you a boat and exile you. Life in this manner is possible. Magic The people of Iiawath practice magic openly for personal and mutual benefit. They have a limited palate of spells. The Other Island The CDSS Calaban's sensors, once enhanced by the ship's Magician found another inhabited island guarded by magic. Surprise, Green Orions. The remaining Green Population had decided to let the Golds go to Hell in the hand basket of their own making. They had used (forbidden) magic to secretly move and hide themselves from the waring populations that would surly re-enslave them if they were discovered. In general the Greens are suspicious and semi-hostile to outsiders. It is seriously possible that violence was avoided only by an ancient blind seer that warned the Alpha against it, explicitly. The old woman with a bandage around her eyes (a sign of office or warning) stated the capacities of the CDSS Calaban in accurate if non technical detail, without being told. We do not doubt magic. The Populations of Green Island and Iiawah Island have been made aware of each other. We stand ready to mediate of asked. Magic The Greens have the best and most diverse knowledge of magic. Powerful magicians are common among them. Magic is practiced as a secret mystery society. Initiation, degrees of knowledge and trust. This doubtless ks an artifact from the days among the Golds where a Green that practices magic is executed without question. Such laws are still on the books, if ignored for the lack of greens. It would behoove us to look for such things on other Orion worlds. Corps of Discovery The Corps of Discovery has take up exploration as well as working on their own base. To that end Botchok Orions from House Auric are aiding this effort. The end game to keep Dezcolia from slipping into complete barbarism. *'''Friday's Island: An uninhabited Island not too far away from Iiawah. there CoD is setting up a ground base from which to grow food, gather supplies (Like fresh air and water) and to explore the rest of the planet. Colonel Ian MacEnzie. In change of the local bases. A Canadian Air Force officer. *'Elan Base:' A former Orion Military base in orbit around Dezcolia. It was carefully mothballed before being abandoned. Now being recovered by the CDSS Calaban and the Corps of Discovery, to act as a support base for ships going between Earth and El Nanth. House Auric Since contact with El Nanth House Auric of the Botchok Orions has proceeded in aggressive engagement. Their world as well has been suffering a loss of technology, however not as drastic as Vegaris. A matter that seems to be a control issues between political units of the world, the "Houses" and the "Guilds". We do not have an opinion. House Auric has agreed to exchange access to Dezcolia for openness in everything learned. We get information and agents that can freely move about. They get a chance to play politics here. =Current= House Auric and CoD interference has halted the death spiral. Auric was very direct, play ball, get toys. The nations are willing to stop beating on each other for what Auric has to offer. The destruction pressure is off. If the Greens were influencing the destruction they do not any longer, or have altered the plan. Auric is prickly careful about the Dezcolia Greens. The CoD has insisted on no aggression. Engagement has been very formal and very polite. Their magicians can turn you into things, like Green Orions or dead with a word. Category:CoD Category:Planets Category:Orion Planets